


Giants & Elves

by ral334



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CreampuffWeek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ral334/pseuds/ral334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Creampuffweek</p>
<p>Laura and Carmilla go to Universal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giants & Elves

Hogwarts is a place full of wonder and magic. A place where giants and elves are real and people can really learn how to train a dragon. And for the longest time Laura wished it would be real and not just in books or movies. And then it was. She was so very excited.

Getting Carmilla to agree to go was actually pretty simple. Something you had learned about her was that she was a closet nerd. She loved the Harry Potter series almost as much as you. She also loved roller coasters and vowed to get you on as many as your height allowed.

Since you go in the summer, Carmilla has to lather herself in sunscreen almost hourly and wear sunglasses and a hat. You think she looks adorable and you know she would be pouting if she weren’t having so much fun. She makes you take the train back and forth so many times you have to tell her that you need to find something else to do.

You’ve pretty much ridden every ride you could at both Universal parks. You’ve even gone to some of the Disney parks. You’re surprised that Carmilla hasn’t complained once about how happy and cheerful people are everywhere you turn. You think this might be the best vacation you’ve ever been on, even if she’s referred to you as an elf about a million times. And that’s not even exaggerating.


End file.
